Ribbons
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Having a rather realistic nightmare, Courtney ran all the way to Duncan's home, seeking comfort & hoping to tie the ribbon back. —


●** r i b b o n s** ●

**

* * *

**

Drenched with tears and tragic fear, Courtney ran through the shadowy, hushed streets, block by block. The adrenaline sprinting through her body helped her get to her destination quicker and quicker. Dark gray eyes, tainted with a bloodshot quality, flashed side to side.

She held back a hiccup. Treacherous liquid rushed down her already wet cheeks, sparkling against the moonlight. Quietly, she sobbed, but it didn't stop her from running. She wiped her face with her sleeve and continued on. She crossed her arms over her chest, desperate for warmth. The jacket she was wearing hardly gave her any bit of warmth, though it was better than nothing at all.

As she saw his house come into view, she quickened her pace, almost sprinting like the adrenaline inside her. She marched up the steps and rang the doorbell. She knew it was disrespectful to be ringing the doorbell at this time of night — _morning_, actually — but she forgot her cell phone.

The door opened, showing his mom. Courtney could hear a late-night talk show playing on the TV in the living room, a muffled sound.

"Courtney? What are you doing here? It's four o' clock in the — "

"I — I need to see Duncan, pl-please. It's u-urgent," Courtney cut her off, voice shaking because of the icy breeze and the fear binding her. _"Please," _she repeated.

His mom furrowed her eyebrows. A flicker of concern showed behind her perplexity. "He's sleeping, dear."

The tear-stained girl's lips began to tremble unconsciously. She bit her lip down hard to cease it. She hiccupped, and then a sob suddenly escaped from her throat. She covered her mouth, ashamed to be showing vulnerability in front of her boyfriend's mom.

Feeling sympathetic towards her son's little love, she opened the door wider. She grabbed a hold of her cold, shaking hand and led her up to her son's bedroom. The hallway was dim due to the fact that just about everyone in the abode was sleeping. She stopped in front of the door that had a sign saying "Don't bother me unless it's important." She knocked two times.

"Duncan?"

Courtney's heart jolted up at his name. Small amounts of tears poked from the corners of her eyelids. She took a deep breath — she almost cursed when it was unsteady — and resisted the urge to break down.

"Duncan, open up."

She heard mumbling and a partially incoherent "Go away."

"Duncan! Open up!" His mom's voice got louder.

"Jeez, Ma, go away!" His voice sounded very tired. Courtney now regretted coming here so late, but she had to.

"Duncan, it's Courtney; she's here."

"Don't lie to me and go _away_!"

Courtney spoke up, voice breaking, "D-Duncan?"

He was silent. She heard rustling sounds and the bed creaking. Footsteps came their way, getting louder and louder.

Door opened, a shirtless Duncan came out, Mohawk disheveled, and immediately looked at Courtney. He was shocked, taking in her appearance especially her eyes. He grabbed her arm abruptly and pulled her in. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and nodded to his mom.

"You're walking her home," she said before leaving.

Duncan closed the door with his foot and guided his girlfriend to his bed. Courtney stopped walking and embraced him, wounding her arms around his middle. She let out what she was holding in and sobbed a waterfall, feeling a slight feeling of relief as it fell out of her. He sighed and held her around her waist, stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and continued physically comforting her.

"What happened, Courtney?" he asked quietly. "What made you cry and run all the way to my house just to see me, huh?"

She wouldn't blame him for having such a worried yet irritated tone. It was pretty confusing to ask him for comfort especially when they just recently had an argument.

"A-A-After we fought — " Annoyed with her stutters, she cleared her throat and breathed in and out. After that, she went on, "I went home. I did my homework, and then after that, I slept. But I couldn't sleep well. I was so furious with you, I couldn't sleep. Eventually, I did — and had a nightmare. You were leaving me, no explanations whatsoever, and ran off … j-just like that … " She kept on crying.

"It didn't happen."

"Shut up! It was so _real_!" She held on tighter.

"All right, all right — stop crying." The tears wouldn't stop flowing. "C'mon, babe, stop crying. I don't like it when you do. Yeah, yeah, shh … I'm not leaving, don't worry."

"But you might!"

"But I'm _not_!" Groaning, he pulled away from her and gripped her shoulders at arms-length. He bent down to look through her teary eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen, babe, and listen clearly: we may have our shit-ass fights, but hey, we always come back right up. Don't let any nightmares throw you down — they're not real. Okay? Say it with me: they're not real."

Silence answered back with the occasional sniffling.

"Courtney, say it back."

"Ugh, they're not real." Through the liquid, he could see her glaring.

"What's not real?"

_He's so stupid_, she thought. "The nightmare."

"Exactly. Get that fact through your hard head." He started shaking her with every word he said: "I'm. Not. Leaving. You."

Courtney pushed him away, a small smile appearing.

Duncan grinned. He punched her lightly on the cheek, proud. "Atta girl," he said. "Keep smiling."

Ready to dispose of the memory of their silly fight — the usual fight: Courtney too uptight, Duncan being so insensitive — she leaned up and closed the small distance in between. She felt him bite her lower lip and giggled.

As they finished kissing, Duncan's rebellious lips traveled to her ear, breathing heavily. "I'll walk you home," he whispered. "And … maybe I'll stay for a while."

The mocha-haired girl smiled. She was tear-free, fear and sadness gone; comfort and happiness filled the void and stayed where it was meant to.

"No."

"You suck."

"Duncan!"

He chuckled softly and entwined his fingers with hers slowly, tying back the ribbon that was meant to be tied firmly — as it should stay.

* * *

**[ - - **Ribbons signify relationships. They may tie and untie, but they are also easily breakable with a single _snap _from a scissor or being pulled apart, leaving it horribly tattered, tiny strings hanging from the previous attachment.

Sigh, sigh.

Done. **- - ]**


End file.
